


Complete Obedience

by Golden_Holden



Category: Red Dead Redeption
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Bath Sex, Cum Swallowing, Dom/sub, Extremely Dubious Consent, Forced Orgasm, Low Honor Arthur, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nasty af, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Pheromones, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape, Rough Sex, Shaving, coerced sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-24 04:39:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17697806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_Holden/pseuds/Golden_Holden
Summary: Low-Honor Arthur sets his eyes on a waiter, and he won’t stop until he breaks him completely.





	1. Every Inch

**Author's Note:**

> This nasty piece of shit of a story has been sitting in my storage for a few days now, wasn’t sure if I wanted ppl to know I could come up with such shameless smut lol. 
> 
> This is a alternate version of Ch.8 of my other main fic Bad Things Happen to Cowboys who Meddle With Time. That has Arthur and Aiden having some bathtub action. 
> 
> But on my quest to busting a big nut I also wrote this version, with Aiden as a waiter, and low-honor Arthur as an absolute piece of shit rapist.
> 
> Oh yes, there is a chapter 2.
> 
> Enjoy, you filthy animals.

It was perhaps the fifth time Aiden had seen the strange man visit the saloon that week. Just like the past few times, he felt the man's piercing blue eyes follow him around the room as he worked; the way an eagle tracks a rabbit in a hunt. Something dark and deeply twisted lurked in those ocean eyes that frightened Aiden to death, making him feel like that rabbit. Yet for some reason, he couldn't resist the urge to look at them. 

The man had made no effort to talk to him or grab at him the way some other patrons have before. Yet somehow it felt like his clothes were being ripped off by the man’s gaze alone. Over and over again.

"Beer for the gentleman over there," The bartender called out from behind, giving him a start. Aiden gulped, confirming that Louis was nodding toward the strange man. He picked up the tall glass with shaky hands and walked toward the stranger, whose lips seemed to curl up in the faintest hint of a smile as he watched him approach. 

Aiden stopped further away than he usually would, setting down the beer with extended arms as if prodding at a sleeping lion. 

The stranger suddenly seized his wrist with lightning speed, squeezing hard. It was all Aiden could do to hold in a yelp, standing in the middle of a crowded saloon. Something tells him that the stranger would have liked that. The expression on his face was definitely a grin now. He was very handsome and somehow, that scared Aiden even more. His sapphire eyes emblazoned with flecks of emerald green. His lips were full and smooth; the blonde hair seemed to fall perfectly in place, a few locks hung just right, framing his distinct features.

The young man shifted awkwardly as the blonde stranger held his wrist for an impossibly long time. Then he let him go, leaning back into his chair like nothing happened — a cat toying with his food. 

Aiden turned and practically jogged back into the kitchen, panting. He thought about leaving out back, maybe even skipping town. But those eyes, those eyes spoke to him soundlessly.

_I would find you._

Aiden took a few minutes to gather his thoughts and returned to the saloon against his better judgment. The blonde man was not in his seat, his beer untouched. Aiden searched the room, an immense paranoia that the man would suddenly appear behind him sent needles prickling up and down his back. 

He let out a relieved sigh when he finally spotted him by the front desk, talking to the clerk.

* * *

"I'm sorry mister, I'm afraid he is just a waiter, he-"

"Then I'm _afraid_ we're gonna have a big problem," Arthur said calmly. His fingers strummed the hilt of his hunting knife leisurely.

"No...no sir, there's no need for that. Why don't you head in first, I'll, I'll send him in shortly." The clerk straightened up, his voice shaking up, down and sideways. He grabbed at a glass of water as Arthur sauntered down the hallway and disappeared behind a door.

* * *

The door creaked open, and Aiden tripped into the room, seemingly shoved. The young man pressed against the door as it slammed shut behind him. 

The man in the tub motioned for him to approach with two fingers, his eyes closed. Aiden did as he was told, standing awkwardly next to the tub. He wanted to slap himself for letting his eyes wander down the man's half submerged chest. At the meaty arms resting on the rim, fingers tapping the metal to a complicated beat.

"You sure you wanna keep a customer waitin'?" The Stranger finally spoke. His voice was even deeper than Aiden had imagined. Expressive and full of depth. Hoarse, but just the right amount.

"N-no." Aiden stuttered, reaching for a washcloth. He paused for a moment before leaning down to start at the right arm. He wiped the man's bulging deltoid gingerly, applying more pressure when the man made no reaction. He gradually sped up, constantly measuring the man's expression for signs of displeasure.

"Hm." The Stranger breathed as Aiden ran the cloth down his tricep in one long stroke. Aiden quietly sighed in relief as he felt the muscles relax under his touch. He kneaded the Stranger's bicep with more pressure. The man reassured him with a rumbling purr. A small sense of pride surged in the back of Aiden's mind as he grew more confident, working his way down to the forearm. It was toned and hard from gripping and lifting, light blonde fur slicked against his tan skin. He worked at the muscle groups with deep long strokes up and down the man's forearm before moving down to his hands.

He carefully wiped between each finger while the blonde man hummed his approval. Growing bolder still, he set down the washcloth and began to give his hand a small massage. The Stranger's hand was much larger than his own. His fingers thick but long, not clumsy-looking. He could be a pianist, but the callouses on his palm firmly refuted that theory. This Stranger was as he expected, an outdoorsman, a rider, a rancher maybe. 

He set aside his assumptions as he held the man's thumb between his middle and forefinger, pulling the thumb toward himself until he heard a pop. He repeated with the other fingers. He looked up at the resting man, whose jaw had slightly slackened from the sensations. 

Aiden dug his thumb into the palm of his hand, and the man let out a low groan as he rotated his wrist while kneading his palm. 

"Hm, that's good. Rub me nice an' clean. _Every inch._ "

Setting the arm back in the hot bath, Aiden moved to repeat the same steps on the Stranger's left arm. His confidence swelled. He might make it out okay after all.

The man noticed.

"My name is Arthur. Remember that. You'll be needin' to say it soon." The man said.

The confidence drained away, replaced by needles again. Aiden was right back at the beginning; a frightened little lamb, hoping the big bad wolf won't notice him and come this way.

Aiden cautiously peeked at Arthur's face only to meet his steel blue eyes staring back lazily. Arthur measured Aiden for a moment and closed his eyes again, satisfied that the young man had been put back in his place. Aiden gulped and returned to quietly washing and massaging Arthur's left arm.

* * *

Arthur lifted his leg and propped it against the rim, a silent command. He felt Aiden's smooth hands on his calve, grabbing and releasing. The absence of sight only enhanced the sensations. He breathed in deeply, taking in the warm steam and the soap's fragrance. Neither was quite as pleasing as the faint scent of the young man's tangible fear. 

_Pretty little thing._

The sensation of knuckles digging into the sole of his foot brought Arthur out of his train of lewd thoughts. He rewarded the trembling young waiter with a louder moan. 

The soft hands stroked upward after the foot massage, gliding over his calve once more with firm pressure. The hands stopped as it approaches his thick, muscular thigh. Arthur could sense Aiden's hesitation.

"Problem, boy?" Arthur opened one eye to look at Aiden; his face was a few shades too red to just be from the steam. _So delicious..._

"no," Aiden squeaked.

"Then give me what I paid for," Arthur said, amused by the young man's shuddering nod.

Arthur's thighs were massive but not grotesquely so, unlike the strongmen who come touring through town with the circus. It was undoubtedly powerful, the large muscles snaked under the taut skin with the slightest movements, ready to unleash it's crushing might.

Aiden didn't know where to begin, so he kneaded blindly. He peeked at Arthur's face, who seemed to be enjoying it enough. The hesitant young man paused as his hands inevitably moved higher up his thigh, waiting for permission. 

Arthur gave no indication one way or another. 

The hesitant hands began massaging his upper thigh. He watched Aiden closely, smiling as the young man flushed as he came dangerously close to his erection. Arthur wriggled slightly and spread his legs further, shamelessly presenting his thick member. He brushed a finger against Aiden's hand, nudging it toward his heat encouragingly when he saw the young man glance at his dark red tip, still half covered by foreskin. 

"It's leaking. I think it likes you." Arthur said, as if telling Aiden he ate eggs for breakfast.

Aiden's face reddened further as he ignored the comment to work on the other leg. 

"Now why don't you take off your clothes and come in here, that way you can clean me better," Arthur said.

"What? No way-"

A fist snatched him by the collar and yanked him close. 

"I don't think I asked a question, boy." Arthur tightened his grip, displeased by the back talk.

* * *

Aiden yelped, his hands shielding his face. Arthur released his collar and he fell back onto the floor. Aiden had no doubt what would happen if he obeyed. He also had no doubt what would happen if he didn't. 

He glanced at the door, wondering if he should make a run for it. Maybe hide in the back alleys for a few hours. He glanced up at Arthur, and the thought of escape went out the window. The older man was grinning, a silent dare. _Go ahead._

He wanted to cry, and he didn't cry when his mama died.

He slowly got up, fingers tugging at his top button, very slowly undoing his shirt. He cursed himself for not wearing more layers. Despite his best efforts to drag it out, he was soon standing shirtless in front of Arthur, who looked up and down his lithe body, licking his chops.

"You better hurry up boy."

Aiden took a deep breath to calm his nerves. He unbuttoned his trousers and pulled it down, reddening in shame when Arthur lifted an eyebrow. He wasn't wearing underwear.

The older man scooted back slightly as Aiden climbed into the tub. The hot steaming water soothed him somewhat. Arthur took Aiden's hand and pressed it against his powerful chest, his eyes not leaving Aiden's for a split second.

Not meeting the blonde's gaze, Aiden rubbed slow circles on Arthur's chest with the cloth, cleaning each side. At this point, he wasn't sure if it would be better or worse to try to delay things further. 

Finishing off Arthur's chest, he moved down to his belly. Arthur wasn't cut like the men who toil day after day just for the sake of looking cut. His abdomen was firm and taut, with the slightest pressure he could feel the hard muscles shifting underneath as he rubbed it, his motions slowly becoming more sensual.

Jerking back his traitorous hands, he looked away. But Arthur never misses a thing.

"I'm done," Aiden said, almost whispering.

"No you ain't."

Aiden looked up at him pleadingly. _Don't do this, please._

"I said _every inch_." Arthur showed not a shred of sympathy.

Aiden looked away, biting his lip.

"You deaf, boy? We can do this the hard way if you want." Arthur twisted Aiden’s head back by his chin. Aiden's eyes swelled with tears as he reached for Arthur's erect member.

_Why me?_

Reading his thoughts, Arthur loosened the grip on Aiden's chin, shifting into a caress. "I like you; I like the way you look, I like the way you smell. But I'll be honest, I tend to break the things I like if they don't do as I say." 

A tear broke free and steamed down Aiden's face as he began stroking Arthur. The older man hummed and leaned back, enjoying the sensation on his cock and the musical sound of the young man's sniffling.

"Good, now play with my balls," Arthur ordered. The younger man shifted his gaze as he reached down with his other hand to hold the hefty sack, clumsily rolling them in his palm. Arthur didn't seem to be bothered by the lack of skill.

"I want you to look at me while you do it." The younger man gritted his teeth to stop the tears, slowing shifting his gaze back to meet Arthur's.

* * *

Arthur frowned at the faint spark of defiance in Aiden's eyes. He was not used to having anything less than complete and utter obedience. The process of breaking him will be just as sweet.

He reached under Aiden's squatting form and rubbed the tight ring with the pad of his middle finger. He drank in the flash of terror that washed away the defiance. He smirked, the reminder of who is in charge clearly got across as the young man bowed his head, keeping his gaze locked with his own. Aiden didn't dare stop stroking and fondling, and soon Arthur felt his climax approach. The young man winced as the finger rubbing his entrance pressed more forcefully. He begged Arthur with his eyes. 

Arthur relished in the spark of hope in the young man's pleading brown eyes. In the thought that no matter how Aiden begged he won't receive a drop of mercy.

"Hmm..." Arthur hummed, a warm buzz tingled in his stomach. "I'm gonna come soon." He said as he pried Aiden's fingers away and stood up. Rivulets of water traced his tan muscles, giving them a god-like shine as they ran down his naked body. He grasped the young man's hair and held him still, his other hand gripped his thick, curved member. He pressed the red tip against Aiden's nostrils and moved, smearing the clear, viscous precome on his nose, forcing him to inhale his heady musk with every single heaving breath.

"Open your mouth, boy." Arthur looked down at the sniveling young waiter, his eyes cold with burning desire.

Aiden shook his head weakly, desperately grasping at the non-existent reed that Arthur might just let him go.

"Open it. Or I'll make you." No such luck. Aiden slowly opened his mouth.

"Stick out your tongue," Arthur instructed, slapping his erection on the pink tongue. 

"Good boy. See? Ain't this easier? I don't have to be the only one enjoying this."

Aiden felt like ramming his head against the wall at full speed to make it stop. Arthur was far from done.

"Now, lick under the skin." The strong musky scent was making Aiden dizzy. He obeyed the command, slowly wriggling the tip of his tongue under the foreskin.

Arthur groaned and bit his lip as he watched the deliciously depraved act. He released Aiden's hair and pulled the long foreskin forward to further sheath the tongue wriggling inside it, pressing down on his glans so he could see a clear outline of the appendage trapped inside.

He rolled his hips sensually, guiding his thick member around the twitching tongue and groaned.

"Now you do it." No more sense in playing dumb, Aiden closed his eyes in defeat and swirled his tongue against the sheathed cock head. More and more precome oozed out of the slit and got trapped inside, making lewd, wet noises as Aiden worked Arthur's heat.

"God, you might not be good with your hands, kid. But you're a natural with your mouth." Arthur praised, rewarding Aiden with a twisted shred of comfort.

The blonde man pulled away, Aiden's tongue separated with his member with a wet pop, strands of saliva and precome glistened under the candlelight as they slowly sagged, eventually breaking and dripping into the bath water below.

"I'm ready," Arthur said, pulling back his foreskin and revealing the crimson glans underneath, the excess juices coated the shiny skin and dripped down in sloppy blobs.

Without giving Aiden any time to react, he thrusted the whole nine-inch rod into Aiden's throat, prompting an immediate and violent reaction.

"Now if you bite me, boy, I'll break your jaw," Arthur warned, holding the back of his head firmly, burying Aiden's nose in his bush.

The young man cried and thrashed to no avail, "You better find a way to get used to this quick, if you don't wanna choke to death that is." He chuckled sadistically.

* * *

Aiden reeled in a world of agony, his vision blurred from the tears and lack of oxygen. He couldn't bite down if he wanted to. The thickness of Arthur's member had caused his jaws to lock. He braced against Arthur's thigh in panic. Black started creeping in the edges of his vision. He was going to pass out soon.

Arthur finally withdrew, Aiden collapsed in a series of wheezing breaths, coughing and gagging and crying. He wanted to die. Arthur picked up the sobbing young man kneeling in the water and cupped his face. His thumbs gently stroking away the tears. Aiden despised himself for how much calmer and more pliant he felt from Arthur's simple manipulations.

"Shhh...You did good, boy. That's enough practice for today." 

_There will be many days to follow, sweet thing._

"Now just focus on making me come." Arthur traced the younger man's jawline tenderly and offered his wet, gleaming member in front of Aiden's face. 

Having learned the hard way of the consequences of disobeying this devil, Aiden took the curved member with both hands and sucked the head into his warm mouth. He rubbed the underside of the exposed glans with the flat of his tongue while his hands twisted and stroked the shaft.

Arthur let his head fall back with a breathy, filthy moan. He was exhilarated by both the incoming orgasm, which he knows will be one of the best he's ever had, and the satisfaction that he has almost broken the young man's mind. 

The wet sucking noises intensified as Aiden felt Arthur's belly tense up, his abs straining beneath the fur covered skin. He sucked and licked with a fervor he didn't know he had. He wanted so badly for this to be over.

"Ah." Arthur panted, his hands stroking Aiden's hair absentmindedly. 

"Here it comes." 

The first spurt shot clean down Aiden's unsuspecting throat as the muscular devil convulsed, his hip bucking and rolling out of pure animal instinct. The animalistic roar of his orgasm shook the walls of the small washroom as Arthur forced pump after pump into Aiden's mouth. His thrusts gradually becoming sloppy and shallower as the abnormally long climax receded. Aiden's mouth was filled to the brim with the demon's seed, giving him no choice but to swallow some. And to his shame, he found that the taste was not utterly repulsive.

Arthur basked for a few moments before withdrawing his come-soaked member. Lifting Aiden by the hair like a rag doll and pulled him in for a sloppy, lewd kiss. He squeezed Aiden's jaw with his thumb and forefinger, forcing it open as he licked into his mouth, savoring his own taste. He caught the seed dripping down the young man's chin and pushed it back past his lips. Aiden simply let him have his way, his eyes closed in resignation.

Arthur cupped his face again, the tenderness on his face approximated something like love. 

"Good boy, such a good boy for me." He cooed in the young man's ear, gently kissing and nipping his earlobe. 

"Now swallow all of daddy's come. Go on." Arthur pressed Aiden's head back with his thumb, baring his neck. His cock twitched as he watched Aiden's apple bob. In a few moments, the young man opened his mouth prove that he had obeyed. 

Arthur leaned down and kissed Aiden's throat. Scraping up a stray drop of his seed and held it in front of the other's face. Aiden leaned forward and licked it off the pad of Arthur's finger like an obedient puppy. The fire inside him flickered dimly.

_Finally, it’s over._

"Can I please go now?" He asked softly, nuzzling against Arthur's furry pecs affectionately.

Arthur saw right through his act. 

_I was worried this would be too easy._

"Oh, I ain't nearly done with you yet. After all, I did say _every inch._ " He smiled as he watched the light in Aiden's eyes flicker and die.


	2. My Big Bad Alpha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Immediately following the events of last chapter, Arthur finds out a shocking secret that Aiden has kept for years. More sex ensues.

Aiden wrenched free of Arthur's grasp and raced toward the door; not caring that he was stark naked, not caring where he would go.

Arthur allowed his finger to brush against the brass doorknob before grabbing him by the neck and throwing him against the tiled wall. To let him think for a split-second that he just might get away. 

Aiden yelped in pain as Arthur's fist connected with his abdomen, gagging and hurling whatever was left of his empty stomach over himself and the arm around his neck.

The blonde man released the heaving waiter and turned away in disgust, wiping away the filth on his forearm with a towel.

"Dumb move, kid. You just made it so much worse on yourself." Arthur said with his back to Aiden. "Though I gotta admit, I was kinda hopin' you'd run."

Aiden cowered on the ground, sobbing and gagging from the punch. He braced the ground with his left hand while the right wiped at his face aimlessly. The agony of the strike was almost comparable to the shame of throwing up in front of his rapist.

Arthur threw the towel at the cowering man, "Clean yourself up. Make it quick, or I'll hit you again." He said as he lit a cigarette, knowing full well the young man won’t be able to get up anytime soon after a blow like that.

A weak clinking sound came from behind, Arthur’s ears perked up. “Now what are yo-“

When Arthur had turned around, Aiden was already upon him. Arthur instinctively bent backward and dodged the swipe that was meant for his jugular. It took the older man a split-second to process what was in front of his eyes: The snarling young man armed with a straight razor, his left arm wrapped around the spreading bruise on his abdomen, his canines gleaming sharply. A fire in his eyes burned so brightly it was almost...red.

The second swipe came without a moment's hesitation, but this time Aiden's hand shifted just so that it drew blood. A long but shallow cut oozed on the older man's face, surprising Aiden himself.

Not giving the young waiter any time to relish in his little victory, Arthur swung a large hand across his face with blinding speed. Aiden practically flew from the force of the backhand; he could no longer feel his right cheek by the time he gathered he was rolling on the ground. 

Determined to fight further humiliation to the end, the young man forced his aching body from the ground with a pained shout to crawl toward the straight razor. He only managed to flip onto his stomach before Arthur's nude form towered over him. 

Arthur roughly turned his rebelling victim on his back with a half-kick before shifting his foot to step squarely on Aiden's throat. The young man's arms flailed wildly for the unseen razor. Until Arthur applied more pressure on his throat, causing him to turn red instantly. His hands snapped to the foot to reduce the weight - an ant trying to hoist a mountain. 

In his blurring vision, he saw Arthur leisurely wiping the cut on his face, sticking the bloodied finger in his mouth, savoring. The foot on Aiden's throat tightened further, his vision tunneled, his tongue lolled out as his eyes rolled up. Sensing that his lamb was on the brink, Arthur released him, staring down with twisted satisfaction as the younger man gasped and coughed and sputtered.

"I gotta admit, kid, you got some grit comin' at me like that. But then again, I 'spose I always liked my toys with a little fire." Arthur straddled Aiden, using his towering body to remind him of the futility of both fight and flight. 

Fear had darkened Aiden's brown eyes once more, the magnitude of punishment and pain waiting for him for hurting Arthur finally occurring to him. "I-I'm sorry..." He whimpered, the fight went from his voice.

"Oh, you ain't sorry _yet,_ sweet thing. But you will be soon." Arthur snickered. "Oh, you'll be _very, very_ sorry indeed." He continued as his foot moved onto Aiden's outstretched palm, grounding into it with his heel. The reaction was immediate as tears burst from Aiden's eyes and he screamed. 

Years of killing and interrogating had taught Arthur many things about a man's body. He knew just how to cut someone's throat so that they die in a matter of seconds; or where to nick one's thighs to prolong his victim's suffering. He enjoyed watching them try to stupidly hold back the bleeding, their faces slowly paling to a ghastly grey, their eyes rolling up as they pass out from blood loss, never to awaken. 

Thus it was no wonder Arthur knew the exact amount of force to apply to keep the disobeying waiter in excruciating pain without actually crushing his bones. He let the young man thrash and beg and scream long enough to push him to the brink of unconsciousness. Finally removing his heel only to take away Aiden's hope for the sweet release of blacking out. 

"Please...no," Aiden sobbed, cradling his numb, abused hand. He curled up in a ball facing away from Arthur, who was drinking in the agony he’s inflicted. 

"No-no more."

"Yes, yes more." Arthur smiled. “When I’m done with you boy, you’ll be stretched so wide you’ll never be-“ Arthur paused, squinting. A curious look on his face approximated surprise.

He yanked Aiden to an upright position and squatted down to get a better look. With one hand gripping his ruffled black hair, the other moved to pry apart his eyelids, getting a good look at the tearful dark brown eyes. Aiden trembled as Arthur’s face was practically touching his nose, the man’s look of confusion blurred by the proximity. 

_What is he looking at?_

A bolt of pain shot up Aiden’s spine as Arthur suddenly dug his thumb forcefully into Aiden’s shoulder blade, prompting him to cry out. 

Arthur inhaled sharply and whistled as he watched the ring of crimson red leech into Aiden’s irises, faint but undoubtedly present; triggered by the pain. Arthur leaned into the crook of Aiden's neck and inhaled deeply.

"My my, no wonder I liked the way you smell." Arthur's expression changed from disbelief to excitement. "Today must be my lucky day." He said as he pulled Aiden's head closer to get a better look. The young man was visibly thrown off by the change of tone.

"You don't know what you are, do you?"

* * *

Aiden looked away; he did, in fact, know what he was. All his youth he had been mercilessly bullied for being an Alpha that never exhibited any of the telltale signs of his status. He was never dominant or aggressive, never inclined to fight over Omegas in heat. He was not skin-and-bones skinny, but also far from the hairy, muscular form that people associate with Alphas. He didn't have much strength or endurance and his scent was weak; he could also never perform a full iris transmutation to prove his status in ceremonies. Aiden grew up in a limbo between being an Alpha and a Beta; his ambiguous identity made him an outcast. His reservation allowed Alphas, Betas and Omegas alike to walk all over him. 

When he turned eighteen, Aiden left his town to seek a new start elsewhere, encountering a mage on the trails. The sympathetic old traveler gave him a recipe for a medicine that would further suppress his status, at the cost of his innocence. 

Sometime later a young man appeared in the mountain town of Strawberry, who simply went by 'Aiden.' No one knew his last name or where he came from. His scent was neutral and unthreatening, so, for the most part, the locals left him be, assuming he was a Beta; which while rare, was not much use to either the Alphas or the Omegas.

* * *

"No...I'm not..." Aiden mumbled, looking away.

"Yes, you are," Arthur said. "This just keeps getting better." Aiden wondered what he meant by that. A small part of him hopes that Arthur would let him go, seeing that they are both Alphas. 

But he was too smart to believe it, by now he knew Arthur was not going to let him go, Alpha or not.

Arthur let out a low groan as he buried his face in the crook of Aiden's neck, inhaling his scent in deep breaths. When he lifted his face, he had a pink hue on his cheeks that wasn't here before.

“Ah shit...”

The blonde smiled dreamily, revealing his pearly canines as he bit his bottom lip. His pierced blue eyes muddied and unfocused. Arthur tilted his head back and sniffed the air, scrunching his nose to catch the air better. 

Aiden sat frozen in confusion with his head still held firmly in place by Arthur's strong hands. He sniffed at the air curiously, trying to capture whatever has gotten Arthur so intrigued all of a sudden. 

Then he smelled it.

Aiden's dark brown irises immediately dilated at the sweet musky scent. It swiftly washed away his fear and became the only thing he was capable of thinking about.

Shaking his head to focus on the current situation, Aiden came to a shocking realization.

"You're... you're..." Aiden struggled weakly; his mind was reeling in a dense red fog.

"An Omega, yes. And you just triggered my heat." Arthur grinned wickedly, his demeanor entirely opposite of what was expected of Omegas.

The older man released Aiden, knowing by the blank expression on Aiden’s face that his scent had completely enthralled the inexperienced Alpha. 

The young man kneeled on the floor dumbly as Arthur stood naked in front of him. Aiden grunted in confusion when he felt a drop of liquid hit his thigh, he reached down with an unsteady hand and touched it, it was far too viscous to be water. 

His unfocused eyes drifted toward the source of the liquid, starting at Arthur's muscular calves. The trail of viscous liquid reflected the candlelight differently compared to the bath water dripping from the big, brawny form in front of him. 

He followed the wet trail up, tracing up Arthur's furry, bulging thighs, to the soft and sensitive skin beneath his hefty sack and watched as the sticky slick trail disappears between his round, sturdy buttocks.

"Turns out I'll be usin' you in a different way," Arthur grunted as he licked his lips. His hand reaching down his soaked cleft. His blush deepened as lewd, wet sounds emanated from his behind while he played with himself. Even an Omega as dominant and powerful as Arthur Morgan cannot entirely resist the pull of a full-on heat. 

The young Alpha watched blankly as his Omega captor stroked and fingered himself, in a heat that _he_ triggered.

"You ever fucked a man?" Arthur asked between groans, his thick fingers playing and scissoring in his slicked hole.

Aiden was just barely lucid enough to shake his head, his pulse racing at the erotic display in front of him. The horrors he had just endured were utterly erased from his mind.

"Well, you're in luck. The way you were behavin' before, I was gonna teach you a real lesson you'd never forget. But now...I don't think an Alpha's been able to trigger me like this in years, shit..." He groaned as he twisted his palm on his sensitive glans, using his slick as lubricant.

"I've never..." Aiden panted, his eyes half-closed. the smell was too much, it was pure sex. 

"Don't worry sweet thing; I'll make sure you learn how to be a real Alpha. A _good_ Alpha." Arthur's smile was predatory and hazy with want.

"What do we...do," Aiden was cut off as Arthur suddenly swooped down and turned him around, a big hand coated with Arthur's slick pressed firmly over his mouth and nose, forcing him to breath in more of the incredibly potent aphrodisiac. Aiden struggled momentarily, startled by the sudden aggression. But the pheromones in Arthur's slick worked through his brain with lightning speed, relaxing his muscles and easing away his fear. 

"That's it, little Alpha. Don't fight it, just breathe. Let your cock do the thinkin' for now." Arthur soothed, planting wet kisses on the back of Aiden's neck as he whispered words of encouragement in his ears. He hummed in contentment as the virgin Alpha slowly sagged in his embrace, totally taken over by pure lust. 

He reached down and worked Aiden's angry erection sensually, teasing out a stream of precum with his fingers bunched together, sliding up and down the glans with the tip of his fingers.

Rubbing the slick all over his face, Arthur carefully snaked his middle and forefinger into the young man's mouth, who immediately began suckling greedily.

"Yeah, you like that don't you. Shit, just wait until you're inside of where this is from. You'll never want to resist me again." Arthur cooed.

"Now first, you gotta get your Omega nice and ready." Arthur reached between his bulging thighs and scooped up more slick, caressing his body sensually before rubbing the liquid over his erect nipples. 

"Hm." He couldn't help but give it a good pinch. "Start here." He pressed Aiden's head toward himself. He held Aiden close to his powerful chest, waiting for the Alpha-in-training to make the next move.

Aiden hesitated for a moment, but the mind-numbing musk quickly obliterated the remnants of his inhibition. He poked out his pink tongue and lightly twirled it around Arthur's large areola, making the big man twitch. Encouraged by the reaction, Aiden quickly took the whole nipple into his mouth, greedily sucking and licking like a hungry pup.

"Easy, Alpha." Arthur chuckled and groaned, "Sometimes softer is better,"

Aiden nodded, slowing down to brush at the sensitive nub with his lips, occasionally darting his tongue out to give it a teasing lick. Arthur threw his head back and enjoyed the erotic sensations shooting straight from his nipple to his cock and hole. He wrapped a big hand around Aiden's and guided it to his other nipple, teaching him to pleasure both sides at once.

"Yes...yes that good. You're doin' so well sweetheart." No matter how hard Arthur had worked to suppress his Omega instincts, the wanton need to please always resurfaced during his heat. Usually, he would have despised the feeling of being left with no choice but to moan and writhe like an ordinary Omega in heat. But the incredible scent wafting from Aiden's erect member quickly drowned out any thought other than pleasure and affection for the Alpha working his body. 

_You can't fight nature._

"Now lick here," Arthur instructed as he lifted his muscular right arm. Aiden pressed his face into the hairy pit without hesitation, licking up the pheromone-doused sweat as if his life depended on it. Arthur's curved erection twitched and painted the Alpha's belly with globs of precum as he soaked in Aiden's muffled moaning.

Finally pulling Aiden out of his armpit, the blonde Omega pulled the dark-haired Alpha up for a kiss. Guiding his inexperienced partner as they licked on each other's tongues.

"Now," Arthur heaved, his cheeks red with desire. He broke up the wet kiss. Unsure how much longer he can keep it together. His hole pulsed. Aiden confusedly tried to lap up the strands of saliva and slick as they separated, a needy whine escaped his throat. 

"Shhh, you'll like this even more." Arthur soothed gently, pushing Aiden to lie flat on the floor. The young Alpha's eyes widened as Arthur's powerful body squatted over his face, stopping just far enough so that he could get a good look at what's to come. 

Aiden's tongue lolled out unconsciously as he took in the sight. The bulging thigh muscles straining and bulging from the squat. Arthur's thick, curved cock drooled with abandon. But most deliciously, the dripping pink hole caught his full attention. The sweet musky scene was impossibly strong there, making Aiden's eyes roll back briefly as his brain was overloaded by it. 

Anticipating Aiden's need, Arthur finally squatted all the way down, his round cheeks parted by his straining leg muscles. Completely exposing his dripping hole as it pressed against his Alpha's lips in a filthy kiss.

Aiden eagerly made out with the wriggling ring of muscle, lapping up all the slick dripping out of it. Arthur almost lost his balance because of the mind-breaking pleasure. An Omega's heat made their body's sensitivity increase tenfold. He fell backward, catching himself with his arms propped on the floor. Arthur moaned his satisfaction as the new position made it easier for him to fuck himself onto Aiden's greedy tongue. 

The blonde Omega contracted his sensitive ring around the probing tongue in a display of his superior muscle control. Then relaxed and repeated, pushing out glob after glob of delicious slick to feed the hungry Alpha.

"Now we're gonna get to the real fun part," Arthur said as he shifted to let Aiden get up. 

Aiden moved slowly as his vision throbbed along with his cock, which was achingly hard and dripping with his juices, the heady scent just as appealing to Arthur as his slick was to Aiden. 

When Aiden has finally gotten to an upright position, he was greeted with the brawny Omega on all fours, his dripping entrance opening and closing in invitation. 

"Well, what are you waitin' for, Alpha? I ain't gonna do all the work for you." Aiden licked his lips as a glob of slick dripped onto the black and white tiles. He scooted forward on his knees and eagerly lined up his virgin cock. His mouth froze open in a silent moan as he pushed past the entrance. The sensation was wreaking havoc on his sanity, the velvety chute hugged every couture of his cock, undulating, tightening and loosening as the Omega's body begged it to bury itself to the hilt. 

Arthur panted like a dog with his tongue lolling out. Aiden wasn't the biggest cock he's taken while under the desperation caused by his heats, but certainly none felt nearly as pleasurable as the member that's only half-way inside him right then. Before he could resist the urge, his body has already pushed back against the throbbing member, taking it to the base. 

"Hold still for a bit," Arthur said between breaths, not that the insertion hurt him any; he wanted to take a moment to process how it was possible for his body to wrap so perfectly around the cock inside it, and how perfectly it fits inside him, pressing against his every hot spot without even moving.

"Please...I want to move." Aiden begged, his back was flush against Arthur's. The hot breaths blowing into the Omega's ear made him wriggle his ass instinctively.

"Not yet." Arthur breathed, enough of his mind was still intact to make him want to exert control, despite his body's protests. But his will was quickly crumbling too. Every breath caused Aiden's cock to rub against his sensitive walls, sending shivers up his spine. The young Alpha's incessant begging also wore down his endurance. 

"Please...Arthur." The breathy beckoning of his name finally sent him over the edge, making him relinquish all control.

"...Fine." 

Aiden immediately set a breathtaking pace, bucking and grinding against the velvety chute tight around him. 

"Right there!" Arthur grunted, trying to hold together his composure.

"Huh," Aiden's blank mind couldn't understand a word.

"Fuck me right there." Arthur gritted his teeth at the words. The submissive bitch inside him had forced them through his lips, against his will. "Fuck me right there, yeah, it feels so good..." Arthur hated the reflexive submission, but his mouth was no longer his own. 

Aiden finally heard Arthur and angled his thrusts against the soft spot inside him that made his eye's roll up. The Omega's arms finally gave out and sent his face rubbing against the floor, his eyes in the back of his head as he drooled.

"Can you...turn around? I wanna see your face." Aiden asked.

"You're an Alpha, kid. Act like it." Arthur encouraged, his consciousness coming in and out.

Aiden suddenly rolled Arthur onto his back with surprising strength that aroused Arthur's submissive instincts further. The young Alpha let loose an uncharacteristically deep growl as he renewed his fucking. He leaned over the Omega to take his lips in a sloppy kiss. The older man simply went with it, in part obeying his body's commands, in part curious how much Aiden's newly activated instincts will change him. 

The burning need to breed is in the essence of every Alpha, even Aiden is no different. 

Aiden sped up his rutting as their kiss became sloppier, the young man lewdly licking all over Arthur's neck, grabbing handfuls of Arthur's powerful chest, tweaking and playing with the nipples.

Arthur's whole body suddenly seized as an orgasm hit him without warning. His bestial cry shook the room. His irises turned to a bight golden hue as his chute contracted, his toes curling and stretching. Weak spurts of cum smeared across both their abdomens.

The sight of his partner orgasming along with the vice-like grip on his cockhead sent Aiden crashing over the edge as well. He thrusted his entire length into Arthur's seizing body in one forceful motion as he began to pump out glob after blob of hot Alpha seed, the only thing that would satiate an Omega in heat. His eyes rolled up at the intensity of his climax, his hips rolled and bucked with no rhythm as his Alpha instincts erased any thought other than to spurt his seed as deep into the Omega's body as possible. 

Arthur's golden eyes locked with Aiden's blood red irises in their moment of ultimate pleasure. _A full transmutation._

After nearly a minute, Aiden finally began to feel the mind-breaking pleasure began to subside, while Arthur had been pushed to two consecutive prostate orgasms. 

The young man panted as he rolled his hips, squeezing out the last drops of pleasure from both their bodies. The red in his eyes began to fade.

"That was..." Aiden struggled to find words. His mind was still far away.

Arthur chuckled and pulled him in for a tender kiss and whispered "You ain't done yet. My big bad Alpha." He gestured at Aiden's cock, still rock hard, buried to the hilt inside the muscular round ass, squelching obscenely with cum and slick at every tiny movement.

"My turn." Arthur's growled, his golden eyes flickering.

The young Alpha whimpered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally a LOT more violent, like involving Arthur cutting Aiden with the straight razor kind of violent. So I decided to tone it down.
> 
> Just when you think I can’t go nastier, I come out with this. This is an A/B/O dynamics scene. New mechanic are in play. Though who is who might turn out to be a little surprise 
> 
> Enjoy!


End file.
